Her Eternal Reign
by Kaere333
Summary: Oc role play work done in a chat room converted into story inspired by clash of kings game app


This story is the work of several people doing some role-playing on a chat room all characters are made up so is very oc based on clash of kings video game as inspiration alliance effort H3R Her Eternal Reign Alliances head up I switch point of view a lot is just how I write may contain graphic scene so if you take offense then don't read

….

The queen sits on her throne waiting for news of the battlefront she is a rare beauty of Latin decent her skin smooth and soft caramel color her eyes hazel shining with speck of green in them making them look sort of olive color her hail long and wavy as black as coal wearing her usual red gown and black jewel she sighs as she waits.

When suddenly the door of the throne room burst open and in comes a man come in walking with purpose tower in high around six feet hair dark brown long and wavy eyes shining brown skin color white with a bit of facial hair in tack dress in full armored he goes fourth and kneels before the queen.

His tries to catch his breath as "My queen I bring you news of the battle front" he look up at her seeing her smirk

The queen nods "General" she gives him the go ahead he stands

"My queen we have the rebels at bay but there seem to be a problem at the front the monsters are in a frenzy attacking everyone in their path I have sent one of my special recruits to deal with the pest control also General Zero is at the front taking over my command while I go check this monster infestation if you give me the order my queen"

General says to the queen she places her hand to her face looking weary as he report the status of the battle the rebel have been a pain for the last several month trying to get in the kingdom to plunder and scavenging our supplies and probably after my life as well a dead queen is a kingdom up for the taking after all.

"Alright go forth then …investigate the cause of this monster increase and…" the queen was cut off as the door open once more slamming to the sides with force in strives a woman hair ling and flow color of red eyes green and fair face dressed in an archer uniform she walks forth holding severed heads of decapitated monster on her hand she throws them at the generals feet and smiles at him

"General the problem been dealt with…"the general chuckles at her action and turns to the queen curios eyes "my queen this is the special recruit I told you about…"he was cut off when the woman spoke kneeling on her one knee "Alice my queen pleasure to finally meet you in person" She bown the general eying her with a smirk on his face he shake his head and nod to the queen "as she says this is alice…my personal protégé if you will…she's a bit forward" Alice scoffs "hey I'm right here "the two began to bicker

The queen smiles at the couple before her chuckling a bit at their behavior in front of her nonetheless how can they be so comfortable fighting in front her like this …unless they forgot I was in the room the queen laughs and they both stop and look at the queen in a sheepish manner Alice blushing from embarrassment so is the general even though he tried to hide it very a very pathetic attempt of a side cough

"so the creatures have been dealt with yes" the queen beacons at both of them they nod yes

"Yes I dealt with it personally your majesty there's was something very storage at the caverns where I found the mother hen of sorts "-Alice

General and the queen look at her with interest now

"What is it Alice what did you find"-General

But before she could speak her answer there's was a loud noise an explosion has occurred in the doors of the throne room open once more and in comes one of the guards in a frenzy "My queen the monster are at our door" he yell exhausted from the run he just made to warn the queen he fall to his knees

The Queen stands from her throne "WHAT"…all three of them say alarm on their voice

First chapter up wooooo.

Special thanks TO

RAM

James

King

Keasha…..for helping out rp anyone lol


End file.
